


в ожидании судьбы

by cicada



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Просто еще один конец света.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 1





	в ожидании судьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [outwaiting fate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630691) by sour_idealist. 



Они прячутся на Завесе, на стыке реального с невозможным, между тогда и сейчас, и наблюдают, как время замирает и поворачивается вспять. Трудно что-нибудь разглядеть, но мир изменяется снова, и снова, и снова, и Дейв побледнел до цвета измельченной кости, будто ему выкрутило руки и ноги и отшвырнуло их в сторону, как часто швыряла отломанные конечности своих кукол Роуз, когда злилась на мать. У него за спиной Джейд, они вцепились друг в друга, и Роуз наконец сдается. Тупо смотрит через экран компьютера, как их мир разрывает на части, и думает о том, делает ли сейчас она — другая она — то же самое, что уже было сделано здесь.

Каная держит ее за руку. Ее когти врезаются в запястье — тонкая мягкая кожа ощущается по-странному родной, и ей бы следовало чуть сильнее бояться того, как быстро эта грифельно-серая кожа стала будто собственной. Ей бы следовало сильнее бояться того, что она умерла — или почти умерла. Того, что видела, как мир уничтожает сам себя. Того, что сделала с одним из ключевых элементов вселенной.

Ей бы следовало сильнее бояться того, что, как оказалось, всегда было частью ее жизни.

Вместо этого ее пугает прохлада крепкой чужой руки.

— Роуз, — мягко говорит Каная на ухо. Определить акцент должно быть невозможным, но голос звучит по-британски аристократично, или, точнее, как попытка профессиональной, но неопытной актрисы говорить тоном телеведущей. Роуз понимает, что нужно ответить, но не представляет как. Это «Sburb», а не свой родной дом, она хотела стереть в порошок. И тем не менее.

— Жаль, — снова говорит Каная, пока тянутся секунды между ними и астероидами, убивающими прошлое. Роуз вдыхает и выдыхает спертый воздух с затхлой серой. Думает.

— Может и нет, — отвечает она. — То есть, мы ведь были одними из самых удачливых и совершенно безобидных людей. И посмотри, что мы наделали.

— Кажется, у меня больше оснований это говорить. — Один из когтей скользит по коже как иголка шприца. Роуз не вырваться. — Никто из вас хотя бы не разделывал своих друзей бензопилой.

— Никто из вас не пытался вывести игру из строя.

Она прикусывает за язык. Нашла что сказать, дура.

У крови незнакомый привкус, но не ясно, что именно изменилось.

— Может быть и зря, — Каная передвигает руку, зажимая ладонь в тиски. Роуз думает, нормальный ли это способ для троллей держаться за руки, или ей нужно попробовать проскользнуть в пространство между пальцами Канаи своими. Она не пробует.

Астероиды все еще падают.

— Наверное, через минуту уже можно будет начать искать новую вселенную, — говорит Каная. Она держится за Роуз так же крепко, как Джон держится за надежду, как Дейв — за отрицание. — Если у вас все получится.

— А можно ли со всей уверенностью называть их нами? — Слова вяжут язык, и Роуз любопытно, какая природа у этого эффекта — сверхъестественная или психологическая. — Трудно сказать, их игровой опыт будет совершенно другим.

На секунду Роуз кажется, что ей вот-вот переломит пальцы. Она задерживает дыхание, пока парестезия от хватки Канаи не возвращается к просто болезненной, и чувствует облегчение, когда давление остается стабильным.

Потом до Роуз доходит, что она больше не чувствует, будто сгорает из-под кожи, от нижних ее слоев. Ей интересно, что вообще послужило источником того ощущения. Она еще держит свободной рукой волшебную палочку, которой там давно нет. Пожалуй, оружие для нее было подобрано плохо. Оно еще там, рядом с ее — другой — трупом на крыше замка, расходный материал для Трещины. Все это больше не важно.

— Интересно, какую вселенную создадут наши альтернативы, — размышляет она. — Или уже создали.

Этот астероид — водяной пузырь времени, оторвавшийся от реки, течение которой вдруг полностью сменило направление. Дейв по-прежнему будто вывернут наизнанку. Арадия предпочла принять побочные эффекты аспекта Времени без свидетелей и просто исчезла. Едва ли лучше выглядит Джон, даже при том, что его домен остался нетронут. Может он только сейчас осознал, что им не выиграть, или просто позволил себе затеряться в глубинах как-могло-бы-быть реальности. И то, и другое невыносимо, невыносимо бессмысленно и просто невыносимо, и Джон невыносимый. Она не станет думать о том же.

— Возможно, в ней будет меньше жестокости, — говорит Каная. Экран отсвечивает бледно-оранжевым от взрыва следующих ворот, и свет бросает отблеск на ее зубы с выпирающими кончиками клыков. — В твоей вселенной. Точнее, во вселенной альтернативных вас.

Роуз надеется, что гудящее металлическое пульсирование в ушах — это запоздалая паника, а выбор времени — чистое совпадение.

— Есть такая вероятность, — соглашается она.

— Ребята? — зовет Джейд, тонкая как лист бумаги. — Может уже начнем искать дорогу в… Ну, вы поняли.

— Да, — Каная отпускает. Роуз качается и чуть не падает.

— Будет непросто, — она слишком отвлечена потерей равновесия, чтобы воздержаться от ответа.

— В новом мире? Так и должно быть, — рука Канаи зависает в миллиметрах от плеча Роуз, выпускает прядь волос из-за уха и ерошит. Коготь царапает голову. Роуз всеми силами сдерживается, чтобы не потянуться за прикосновением.

— Ребята, вы справитесь, — едва уловимый оптимизм Джейд убедителен не более, чем картонные декорации галактики. — Мы все справимся.

— Нам остается только надеяться, — отвечает Роуз шепотом, точно зная, что это подействует.

И закрывает глаза, когда планета раскалывается в последний раз.


End file.
